


Kinktober 2020: Dirty talk; phone sex

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode: s21e11 She Paints for Vengeance, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny comes home after being forced to go undercover at the strip club. Rafael calls from Iowa to check in.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Dirty talk; phone sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



Sonny takes a hot shower when he gets home, getting the sweaty, fried-food smell of the strip club off his skin. He leans into the spray and takes some deep, careful breaths, trying to gently push the tension out of his shoulders and back. When he feels less knotted up, he grabs Rafael's body wash, taking a deep breath of the mint and rosemary scent before lathering himself up and rinsing off. 

He towels off quickly, slipping on old pajama pants and getting a glass of water just as his phone chimes with a Facetime call. 

"Hi," Rafael says as soon as Sonny opens the call. "Sorry I missed you in the shower."

Sonny smiles at him, trying to read how tired or busy Rafael is, but it's hard to do through a camera that's lit by the middling-to-bad lighting of the hotel room in Iowa. "Oh, you didn't get the e-vite? I thought I copied you in the BCC."

Rafael chuckles, and Sonny distinctly sees his shoulders relax. "Who else is on that distribution list?" Rafael asks. 

"Oh, just some people. No one you know."

"Well, that's good. We won't have any awkward dinners when I'm home, then."

Sonny feels a thread of wistfulness tighten through him when Rafael says 'home.' "Any chance you'll be back sooner than expected?"

Rafael sighs, and his whole face softens, taking on an expression as quietly needy and hopeful as Sonny feels. "No, but so far they haven't changed it from everyone leaving this weekend."

"Good," Sonny says. "Please tell me I have you home for more than a week."

"I am absolutely planning on it," Rafael says. "If they want me, they can work on New York time for awhile."

Sonny smiles as he settles on the couch, stretching out and propping his elbow on a pillow so Rafael can clearly see his face. "I'd like that."

"I know it's been stressful having me gone," Rafael says. "I keep staying longer than I'm told to expect, and we've missed so many calls--"

"It's okay," Sonny interrupts. "We knew the consulting gig was going to get weird."

"It's okay," Rafael agrees with a half-nod, "but it's not how I wanted to be there for your first six months in the DA's office. I wanted to be _there_."

"Do I look that stressed?" Sonny asks, going for a laugh, but he hears from his tone that it doesn't land. 

Rafael looks at him for a long moment, and Sonny not only feels loved but _pined_ for. "I miss you," Rafael says quietly. "I don't think I realized how much until you said you had to do that undercover bit with Fin tonight, and you needed to move our call. Did it go well?"

Sonny shrugs. "For what we needed, yeah, we got some information. But…" He sighs deeply and runs his hand through his hair, twisting the ends a bit like Rafael does when he plays with it. It's not the same. "I'm worried if it's going to affect the case. I'm worried that if it goes to trial, I'm going to have to recuse myself because I took part in the investigation, but I don't _want_ to have to recuse myself because I was part of the investigation. I want…" He looks at Rafael, and he is certain he looks absolutely exhausted. "I just want them to treat me like their ADA, not Sonny, the guy who used to work there."

Rafael gives Sonny a warm, compassionate look that Sonny feels like a kiss to the forehead. "I wish they'd stop doing that to you," he says. "What excuse did they use this time?"

"They're short-handed," Sonny says with a snort. "I asked Liv when they expected not to be, and...she didn't brush me off, exactly, but she didn't really answer the question, and with everything she's gone through lately, I didn't want to push."

Rafael gives a quiet hum of consideration. "I don't have a good answer for that," he says. "She's our friend and your former mentor and your former boss. It's complicated."

"I've tried to bring it up with Garland, but I want to talk to him about it privately. ADA to Chief, you know? Not former detective to Chief."

"I think that's smart," Rafael says. "But with the schedule you're keeping, you might start with an email."

"'I've tried, and they all sound too stiff."

"Draft one and send it to me. Let me help."

"Babe, you're busier than I am. I know the kind of hours you're keeping."

"Sonny," Rafael says, giving Sonny a meaningful look, "I'd be this busy at home. We'd just be in the same time zone and the same room. I could take five minutes and give you notes on an email. Let me help."

Sonny bites back the urge to try and turn down his help. "Am I trying to do too much on my own?"

"Honestly, I think we both are," Rafael replies. "I know there are things I'd usually just text you about, and I keep talking myself out of it."

"Don't do that! You know I want to help, even if all I can do is send an emoji to make you laugh."

"That goes both ways, too," Rafael points out. "God, when I get home…" He sinks back into his chair, tucking his hands behind his head. "I don't know if I want to kiss you first or drag you to bed and nap."

Sonny grins, loving that even in the middling-to-bad lighting of the motel room, he can see the mischief brightening Rafael's face. "I think you missed a step in the middle."

"You're right. I'll probably be starving."

Rafael's tone makes Sonny squirm in anticipation. He bites his lip and simply spends a moment drinking in Rafael, wearing an old T-shirt and with his hair mussed from the day. His beard's come in fully. He's grown the whole thing while he was gone. Sonny's yet to experience it for himself. "I want to feel your beard on my thighs," he says. "Want you to drag it over my nipples and kiss me so hard I go to work with beard burn all over my face."

Rafael's eyes narrow. He strokes his beard with two fingers. "An interesting selection of choices," he says, voice a warm growl. He keeps petting his beard, his other hand dropping out of sight. "I was thinking how fun it'd be to trail along your ticklish spots. Distract you by making you laugh, and then flip you on your front and give you a spanking before rimming you until you come all over the bed."

Sonny groans, picturing the whole experience in flashes. Rafael tickling his knees and hips and ribs with the beard. Rafael flipping Sonny like he weighs nothing, his biceps and pecs tightening beautifully from the effort. Rafael squeezing his ass over and over, kneading deep into the meat of it with his fingers, then slapping Sonny barehanded. 

"God, I could use a spanking," Sonny says. He drops his free hand to his crotch. His dick was firming up nicely, and he encouraged it with a few strokes. "I love when you spank me."

"Yeah?" Rafael asks. "Tell me why."

"I trust you," Sonny says. "And your hands are so perfect for it. Like, your fingers are wide, and your palms fit my ass just right, and you know exactly how to hit to get me worked up."

"Well, you make it easy. You're so responsive. I love how you beg for it by pushing your ass up. I love watching your ass pink up. You get so warm, too."

"God, and when you kiss all the warm spots." Sonny breathes out hard. "And then...fuck. Then."

"And then…" Rafael says quietly, slowly, like he's leaning over Sonny's warm, pink ass and whispering promises into his ear. "Then, I'll run my beard all over your ass, make you feel every single spot I touched, and when you're useless with need, I'll spread your ass and eat you as wet and loud and messy as you love."

"Jesus, Rafael," Sonny gasps. His dick's not just hard now but absolutely aching. "God, I want that. I want you home. I want to leave my teeth marks all over your shoulders and thighs. I want you to ride me while you hold my hands to the bed. I want you to hug me from behind while you jerk me off in the shower, and I wanna deep throat you against the door the second you get home."

"I want all of those things," Rafael says, his own voice shattered by the hard, gasping breaths he's taking. Sonny still can't see his right hand, but he can see Rafael's bicep, watch it flex and relax as Rafael jerks himself off. 

Sweat starts to pool in Sonny's collarbone as he continues to jerk himself off, and the dampness on his skin makes the scent of Rafale's body wash rise up. "God, I want to smell you again," Sonny sighs. "Want to turn over and feel the warm spot you left in the bed because you got up to take a call. I want to make you coffee in the morning and help you pick your ties, and I want to kiss you goodbye so good you think about it all day."

"Fuck, Sonny. I do. I do all the time." Rafael groans, and the camera shakes as his body trembles. "Fuck. Sonny. I think--always. I'm always--it's always--" He comes with a brutal, hushed sound, like he's trying to stay quiet but is too desperate with want to really be able to hold it back. 

Watching Rafael's face pull and shift, remembering how his muscles bunch under Sonny's hands when he comes, the way Rafael grabs and squeezes and holds him tight, Sonny's own orgasm slams into him so hard he's shocked into a yell. He distantly feels his phone drop onto his chest, but all his concentration is focused on the shattering echos of his orgasm, the way it feels so good because Rafael got him there, but the way it isn't quite right because Rafael's not next to him, hot and sweet and cuddly, playing lightly with Sonny's balls or pressing kisses behind his ear. 

"Sonny? Sonny?"

It takes Sonny two tries to pick his phone up from his chest. Rafael's leaned in towards his own screen like he's been squinting to get a glimpse of him. He smiles when he sees Sonny's face. "You dropped me," he says. 

"Sorry," Sonny replies, chuckling quietly. "At least you won't bruise."

"That's true." Rafael reaches out one hand, touching his fingertips to the screen. "I'll be home in four days," he says. "If I can sneak out any earlier, I will."

"I know," Sonny says. He pushes himself into a sitting position, keeping Rafael at eye level as he stands on shaky legs and walks carefully to the bathroom. 

"Want me to get ready for bed with you?" Rafael asks. 

"It's not that late there."

"I don't care," Rafael replies, and then his screen is moving, Sonny glimpsing bits and pieces of Rafael's room until Rafael steps into the bathroom and props up his phone so Sonny can see him from head to mid-thigh. He's naked from the waist down, his cock soft and come still streaking his thighs. 

Sonny aches at the sight of it as he sets up his phone to show the same. He misses Rafael constantly, a low-level ache that comes and goes depending on his mood. But right now, as they both wet washcloths to clean up and brush their teeth, Sonny misses their casual intimacy. The way they always crowd into the hall bath to brush their teeth rather than use the double sinks in the en suite. Rafael's mostly naked state, a common occurrence when they're having a conversation and Rafael goes to start the shower. He'll come back into whatever room Sonny is in, stripped except for his t-shirt, because he's remembered one more thing he wants to say before he gets under the water. 

Sonny kicks his pajama pants towards the hamper, then brushes his teeth and takes his pills. He picks up his phone when he's done, walking into the bedroom and laying down on his side, propping Rafael against his own pillows while he waits for Rafael to finish his own routine. 

"Four days?" Sonny asks when Rafael's settled into the motel bed, the thin-looking comforter not looking warm enough for how cool Rafael runs at night. Sonny wonders if he has the heat cranked up to compensate. Usually, he simply tucks against Sonny, unabashed about shoving his cold nose against Sonny's chest and sticking his sock-covered but still cold feet between Sonny's legs. 

"Make it three," Rafael says quietly, the intense certainty on his face telling Sonny not to argue.

"Okay," Sonny says. He touches the screen with his fingers, similar to what Rafael's had done earlier. "I love you."

"I love you," Rafael replies.

They linger for a moment to simply be with each other before they both whisper goodnight and end the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> "Gayle, when will you stop being mad that the squad kept acting like Sonny owed them shit as an ADA?" Never. The answer is never.


End file.
